


New Frontiers and Familiar Territories

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Continuation on Ice: Year One [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Yuuri is finally in St. Petersburg with Viktor. There are new rinkmates, but there's also Viktor, and nothing is better than that. Meanwhile, Yuri has a conversation with his friend, Otabek.





	New Frontiers and Familiar Territories

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my Missing Scenes series, and while you can read this without reading that first, there are references to the series, so you should probably go read that series first. 
> 
> Thanks to Mae_Cruz, Skyla2010star, LadyEve and Shackleddamsel for betaing/prereading.

Yuuri finished running to Viktor and Yurio, single-mindedly thinking that he just had to reach him. Before last night, they had been apart for so long. He felt an almost visceral need to touch Viktor, to feel his arms around him. Yuuri had the best night’s sleep in  _ weeks  _ last night, thanks to being curled up against his fiance. Viktor got closer and closer until the Russian could wrap his arms around him and pull him close, gently pulling Yuuri into a kiss.

Next, to them, Yurio groaned. “Seriously, do you have to do that?” he asked, but neither paid much attention as they continued their long, slow kiss, Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his fiance. “Didn’t you get enough of each other last night?”

Viktor pulled away, smiling down at Yuuri. “Never.” The word made Yuuri’s heart soar, despite the fact that they hadn’t  _ done  _ anything last night. Yuuri had been so tired from the long flight; they hadn’t stayed up much longer after he had gotten home and gotten a tour of Viktor’s apartment. Yuuri tightened his hold on Viktor. He was more glad than he could ever put into words that their three-week separation was over. Nationals had ended; they were back together again.

“Let’s go; we’re going to be late. Yakov will yell at us,” Yurio said, and the three of them turned and continued down the street towards the ice rink. Yuuri and Viktor kept a firm arm wrapped around each other as they walked. “Why did you have to go drag me along?” The teen pulled his phone out and immediately began texting someone. “I didn’t need to be here.”

Viktor chuckled, completely ignoring Yurio’s comment as he spoke to Yuuri. “He’s been texting Otabek nonstop since they parted ways after the Grand Prix Final. It’s simply adorable.”

Yurio gave a light growl, glaring up at Viktor who just chuckled. “We’re friends, so what? It’s none of your business.” The blond looked down at his phone, continuing to text. Viktor just gave another chuckle. Yuuri thought it was cute that Yurio had a friend that he enjoyed texting so much, though he had a feeling they both might be in denial after seeing Yurio’s exhibition from the Grand Prix Final. (He had repeated it at Russian Nationals, but of course without Otabek’s… assistance.) It certainly seemed as if there might be something a bit more going on there - maybe not now, but later on. Yurio was still young, and he was being emphatic right now that they were just friends.

The three of them made their way to the rink. It soon came into view, and Yuuri felt his heart start to beat a lot faster than he was sure it probably should be. He shouldn’t be nervous. He had Viktor, after all. Years was new, though. It was as if he wasn’t used to having a lot of rinkmates - he had five or six when he had been training back in Detroit - but it had been a while. He had gotten used to he and Viktor having the entire rink to themselves. Now there wouldn’t just be them, but Yurio, Mila, Georgi, Alexandra… All people that he knew, but aside from Viktor and Yurio, no one that he was really friendly with.  

Yuuri had trained with Yurio over the summer, so he wasn’t worried about that at all. He had been on the same level internationally with Georgi and Alexandra for a long time now. Mila had been on the senior level for a few years now, too. He just… didn’t really  _ know  _ any of them. Viktor must have sensed something because Yuuri felt his fiance’s hold on him tighten a bit. Yuuri turned his head and smiled up at him, reminding himself to breathe. Everything would be fine. He and Viktor were together again, and if he could handle Detroit alone, he could handle St. Petersburg - especially with Viktor by his side.

Of course, he had spoken English before moving to Detroit. He spoke no Russian, except for a few words that he had picked up from Viktor. It wasn’t enough to communicate, though. He knew that his new rinkmates all spoke English, as did Yakov, their coach, but still… He would have to make an effort to become fluent because he didn’t want to have to be dependant on everyone else. As it stood, Viktor - or someone - would have to be with him at all times, because he didn’t even know how to ask if they spoke English or Japanese! That would definitely have to change, especially since he was going to be living here for the unforeseeable future.

One thing at a time, though, he reminded himself. He needed to get through his first day of practice first.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri and Viktor had finished warming up and were putting on their skates. Viktor glanced over at him and saw his fiance’s hands shaking a little bit as he tied his skates. Finishing his own skates, he moved so that he was kneeling in front of him. Yuuri had just finished tying his skates and looked up at him. The silver-haired man reached out, and grabbed Yuuri’s hands, giving him a soft smile. “What’s wrong,  _ lyubov moya _ ?”

Yuuri’s hand stopped shaking the moment that Viktor had picked them up. “I don’t know, I just feel… anxious,” he said. “This is all so new, I don’t know the language, and I don’t; Iknow anyone else here but you and Yurio, and -”

Viktor squeezed his fiance’s hands, “Take a deep breath, Yuuri.” He watched as Yuuri did as instructed, seeming to calm down a little bit. “Don’t worry about everything at once. Just take it one day a time. Everyone here is very nice, even Yurio is, though he just doesn’t act like it most of the time. You did fine in Detroit, and you will do fine here. Besides, now, you have me.”

Yuuri hesitated for a second before smiling. Yes, that’s right. No matter what was going on, he and Viktor were together now. “You’re right; I’m just overthinking things.” Together, they could accomplish anything. He knew that he would be okay, as long as Viktor was by his side.

“And you’ll learn Russian, now that you live here, just like I was learning Japanese,” he said. “Of course, I still need to because of my in-laws. We will both manage, yes?” Yuuri nodded, and together, they stood up, taking off their skate guards and making their way onto the ice for practice. They started their on-ice warms. Georgi, Mila, and Alexandra all started greeting Yuuri, who quietly but politely responded back. Yurio pretty much ignored him, seeming content to not worry about the fact that he was here at all.

Yakov barked out, in his rough English, “Okay, there’s a new rinkmate. Great, now everyone should get back to training.” He then switched back to Russian. “You all have one month until Europeans,” he said. “None of you were perfect at Nationals, so  _ get to work!”  _ Mila, Georgi, and Alexandra quickly muttered agreements before getting back to their own training. Viktor himself had long since stopped listening when he got like that. He knew what he had to do.

Yurio may have beaten him once, but he would  _ not  _ let that happen again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Morning practice went well. Viktor talked to him about his programs, and what could be changed and improved upon. Everything could always be improved upon. The free skate was where they wanted it to be if Yuuri’s world record was anything to go by. They just needed to keep it there, to keep building upon it. The short program, however, was not quite up to par. Yuuri’s top score for the short program had maxed out at about 109 - a very good score, no doubt about that. He knew Yuuri wanted to win Worlds, and Yurio had the world record now - over 118. Viktor’s own top score was over 115, and he and Yuuri’s technical content was close. Yurio’s was lower, and yet he had still outscored them both.

Yuuri wasn’t satisfied with that, and he knew Viktor wouldn’t be, either. As Yuuri was not ready to add the Quad Lutz into his program yet - he had only done it cleanly once, during the Gala Exhibition at the Grand Prix Final - his program still hinged on the his hardest jump, the Quad Flip. It was not consistent yet, and that was something that he needed to work on. The only way to make it so was by practice and repetition. That wasn’t the only reason why Yuuri hadn’t successfully landed the Quad Flip, though.

Yuuri knew it was all concentration and confidence, and he didn’t need Viktor to tell him that. It was riskier in the short, and that was constantly on his mind that  _ if  _ he screwed it up, it would cost him more. A fall in the free would cost him, too, but a flawless program until then could almost make up for it. A fall in the short, though - well, you only had three jumping passes as opposed to eight. Then again, it was possible that Yuuri was just overthinking everything. That was actually  _ exactly  _ what Viktor told him - that if he lost himself in the program and stopped  _ thinking  _ so much, it would serve him better.

Yuuri already saw a problem, though. Viktor wanted to spend as much time as possible with Yuuri, but he simply couldn’t. Yakov would let him slide a bit, before yelling at him to get back to work. He knew that Viktor needed to work on his own stuff, too, but he was so used to having him all to himself. Not just that, though, but he felt like when Viktor was working on his own stuff that he couldn’t go to him for something. He felt as if he did, he would be interrupting something. He told himself that Viktor had to split his time up between him and his skating, and Yuuri was just going to have to learn to deal with that. Besides, he knew that Viktor would always tell him just to ask.

When lunch neared, Viktor left practice a few minutes early, telling Yuuri to go ahead and wait for him in the break room. Yuuri was a bit confused but did as he was asked. When he got there, the room was empty, the other skaters just finishing up their own work. Mila and Georgi came in and sat down right about when Viktor showed up. “I ordered us food!” he said, holding up the plastic bag, a couple of boxes inside.

“Ah, so that’s why you were on your phone earlier,” Yuuri said, wondering but it hadn’t lasted long, so he had originally just ignored it.

“Yep, since we haven’t had time to get any food at home, and I don’t really like cooking anyway,” Viktor said, sitting down next to Yuuri and pulling their chairs closer together.

Yuuri just smiled up at him as Yurio and Alexandra entered the room. “You’re a crap cook anyway,” he said, sitting down near them as Alexandra sat with Georgi and Mila.

“I’m not that bad,” Viktor said, almost seeming to bristle a little at the insult.

“Yes, you are,” Yurio said, beginning to eat his own food.

Yuuri just chuckled at the exchange before smiling at Viktor again. “I guess that means I’m cooking,” he said. “I don’t mind. I’m actually a pretty decent cook.” He had spent some time with his mother as a kid when he hadn’t been at ballet class or figure skating or school and had picked up some things from her. It meant he could hold his own in a kitchen. “We’ll have to do some shopping later before we get home.” Viktor nodded, as he had just taken a bite of food.

“Before I forget,” Georgi asked, who was sitting with Mila at a nearby table. “When is the wedding, you two?” Yuuri nearly choked on his food and felt Viktor’s hand rubbing his back lightly. “I will be very cross if I am not invited, Viktor. You and I have known each other a very long time.” Mila gave a noise of agreement.

Viktor just chuckled. “Of course, of course, you, will,” he said. “We haven’t discussed it yet. We only got engaged less than a week before we parted, and have been separated for three weeks.” Yuuri had recovered a bit now from the shock, but Viktor was doing a fine job of speaking for both of them at the moment. “For now, we just want to enjoy being with each other again. We will discuss the wedding in due time. No need to rush. It’s not as if either of us is going anywhere.”

They would need to discuss it at some point, and they both knew that. Viktor was right, though - for now, it was just nice to be back together again. He wanted to talk about the wedding, but that would have to wait for a bit. First, he wanted to adjust to living a new country, and he wanted to figure out how he and Viktor were going to deal with Viktor being both coach and student. Only time would tell as far that was concerned. The idea of actually being married to Viktor was a very exciting, thrilling idea, though.

~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri had ballet training today, his first with his new ballet teacher, Lilia. He wasn’t sure what he thought about that. Viktor was right - he needed another teacher, and Minako was back in Hastetsu. It wasn’t as if he had never had another teacher besides her. He had other dance teachers while he had been in Detroit. He could do this.  It was just… well, a  _ lot  _ had happened over the past month. He had gotten engaged, only to part ways with his fiance a couple of days later so that they could both train for Nationals. Now, he had his second move in a year and moved in with his fiance. Though they had lived together for several months already, and shared a room for two, so that was more than okay.

The big thing that made Yuuri nervous was that he didn’t know what she, Lilia, was like at all. He had seen her with Yurio, of course. She seemed serious and severe, but it was hardly enough to judge her by. Viktor said that she was tough, but the best. He took a deep breath as he headed towards the ballet studio at the rink. Lilia was already there, as was Yurio who had noticed leave the rink a few minutes before him as he talked and shared a kiss with Viktor before they parted.

“Ah, there you are,” Lilia said, her English carrying a thick Russian accent. “You must be Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor said you would be here.” She held out her hand as he walked over to her. “Lilia Evgenieva. Pleasure.” She didn’t sound like it was a pleasure at all, but he didn’t care. Teachers weren’t here to be nice to you, they were here to teach. He had his fair share of not-so-nice teachers, so it didn’t bother him that much. He reminded himself to ask Viktor about the use of her patronymic when she introduced herself. Was that a thing? He knew about patronymics of course, from being a fan of Viktor’s for so long. It seemed as if Russians introduced themselves with it. He hadn’t noticed before, or at the very least he hadn’t paid attention to it at all before now.

“So, Viktor tells me that you have a lot of ballet experience,” she said matter-of-factly. “How much?”

“I’ve actually been doing ballet longer than I’ve been doing figure skating,” Yuuri answered, “since I was about five or so.”

“Who was your teacher?”

“Minako Okukawa, for the most part,” he answered. “I mean, I had other dance teachers the five years I lived in Detroit, but it was mostly her.”

Lilia paused for a second before speaking. “Yes, I’ve heard about her,” she said. Yuuri nodded. Minako while she didn’t talk about it, had quite the list of accomplishments before she had stopped touring and moved back to Hasestu to start teaching. She was very good in her day, one of the first Asian dancers to accomplish many things. “Now, I won’t go easy on you. Let’s see what you can do.”

~~~~~~~~~

By the time Yuuri and Viktor were headed home that night, Yuuri was ready. He wanted to go back to the apartment, to have it just be the two of them for the first time in a long time. They walked away from the rink, arms firmly wrapped around each other. “So, how do you think your first day went?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri smirked up at him. “You tell me, Coach.” Viktor gave a light chuckle as they continued walking along. “Not bad. It’s different, and I’m lucky everyone speaks English. I  _ really  _ need to start learning Russian.” He didn’t want to have to be dependant on Viktor - or anyone else - to get around. English had been different, for him - he had taken that in school, so he had a grasp on it before moving to the States. Of course, his English was as good as it was now because he had lived there for years, and gone to school there. He would get better at Russian, simply by immersion and be listening to it every day during practice. After all, Yakov coached the other skaters in Russian and only spoke English if he wanted Yuuri to understand. Yuuri wouldn’t expect that to change just because of him.

“We can certainly work on that,” Viktor said, rubbing his back lightly as they continued walking down the street back towards Viktor’s - no,  _ their -  _ apartment. “I still need help with my Japanese, so we can help each other.”

“We should probably go and get some food before we head home,” Yuuri suggested, changing the subject. Viktor had gotten them takeout last night, this morning and this afternoon. They could not eat takeout every day, and judging from what Yurio said during lunch if he wanted food cooked on a regular basis, he was going to have to do it himself. It was a good thing he actually enjoyed cooking.

“That’s a good idea,” he said. “Also, love, what do you want to do for New Year's?” Viktor smiled down at him. “It’s coming up soon.”

Yuuri froze in his tracks, nearly making Viktor trip. “New Year’s?”  _ Fuck _ . That  _ was _  only a few days away, wasn’t it? He had been so wrapped up in Nationals and being with Viktor again that it hadn’t occurred to him that New Year’s was coming up. People usually  _ did  _ things together for New Years.

Viktor tightened his hold on Yuuri. “What’s wrong?” He had gotten a lot better at sensing with something was wrong, and unlike early in their relationship, he was getting better at handling it, too. Yuuri knew that he didn’t always make things easy on him, either.

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s just that, you know, normally I would have set up decorations before New Year’s, but since I wasn’t even here, I couldn’t do that,” he said, and it was their first holiday together, too. It would have been nice to do something special, but he wasn’t sure what he could on such quick notice. “And it seems silly to put them up for only a few days.”

“Well, in Russia, our holidays just  _ start  _ on New Years. We have our Christmas on January 7th, and the old New Year on the 14th,” Viktor explained. “So you can leave them up as long as you want.”

Yuuri looked up at him. “You think so?” When Viktor nodded, so did Yuuri. Viktor said he hadn’t done any decorating because it hadn’t occurred to him to do so. He had never had anyone to celebrate with before. After that, their conversation turned to  _ how  _ they were going to celebrate New Years. Both of them had specific things they usually did, like, for instance, Russians wrote down a wish at midnight, burned it on a candle and then mixed it in with champagne before drinking it. Supposedly, it was going to make your wish come true.

“Does it work?” Yuuri asked. It seemed a little odd to him, honestly, but he respected that other cultures had their own way of doing things, and he was willing to try anything.

Viktor just smiled down at him so sweetly that it made Yuuri’s heart soar. “It did for me.” What was he supposed to say to that? What  _ could  _ he say? How had he gotten so fucking lucky? He just kissed Viktor, because honestly, Yuuri wasn’t sure what else to do at the moment.

After that, they did a lot of shopping, not only for day-to-day food but also for New Years. When it came to the holiday, food was important in both of their cultures. While neither could make the amount they normally would considering the time crunch, they both bought what they could so they could do some of the cooking that would normally be done for New Years. They also did some shopping for decorations so Yuuri could decorate. He asked about Russian decorations, and after some prodding, Viktor bought some stuff, too, so both of their cultures could be represented. After that, they were both exhausted and headed home.

~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri and Viktor spent most of the night, before and after dinner, decorating the apartment. They were both tired, though if he was honest with himself, Yuuri was ready for bed - not necessarily for sleeping. He wasn’t sure how to bring it up, but he had never need to  _ ask _  for sex before. It always had just happened, or Viktor initiated it. He knew that he should be able to just  _ ask  _ Viktor for what he wanted, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure he knew how. Yuuri was debating this as he and Viktor got ready for bed, when Viktor suddenly wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing soft kisses on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri gave a light moan as Viktor uttered, “Mmm, I missed you, babe.”

That was a new nickname from Viktor, but Yuuri found that he didn’t mind it at all. He leaned back into his fiance’s embrace, giving a light moan at the kisses that were being trailed up and down his neck. “I missed you, too,” he said. Gathering up his courage, he continued speaking. ”You know… you made me a promise that you have yet to fulfill.” He remembered the Russian’s words clearly, and he intended to make sure that Viktor fulfilled them - every single word.

Viktor chuckled against Yuuri’s neck. “Oh, is that so? Why don’t you… refresh my memory; you know how bad it is.” There was a teasing tone evident in his voice, and it only made Yuuri smile. It only made him want Viktor. Of course, when  _ didn’t  _ he want him? He could feel his blood start to run south.

Yuuri turned around in Viktor’s arms so that they were facing each other. “You said, the last time that we made love via Skype, that you would do all that to me and more.” It was then that he realized that he was being slowly led back to the bed. If anything, that only served to turn him on more.

“I did say that,” Viktor said, a smirk on his face and Yuuri felt the back of his legs hit the bed. “Well, it is a promise, and I  _ must  _ fulfill it.” The Russian gently pushed him down, before taking off his shirt. Yuuri quickly did the same.

“You better,” Yuuri said, feeling bolder by the second as he reached for Viktor’s pajama pants, yanking them down off his fiance’s hips. He needed to see every inch of his fiance’s skin, feel every inch of it. Viktor chuckled before assisting him and slipping his pants off, stripping them both until they were completely naked. He quickly did the same to Yuuri before getting on the bed with him, gazing down at him with a lust-filled expression on his face.

“Yuuri, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Viktor asked, trailing one of his hands lightly down his chest, though the expression on Viktor’s face told him everything he needed to know about how much his fiance wanted him.

Yuuri had never felt more desired before, and after three weeks, he only wanted one thing from Viktor at the moment. “Show me.” He wasn’t sure he could go another moment longer. He spread his legs as Viktor moved on top of him, allowing the Russian to settle in between them. Viktor leaned down and kissed him deeply as Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. Yuuri ran his nails down Viktor’s back, knowing how much he loved it. He was rewarded by a moan before Viktor slipped his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss.

The Russian ran his nails down Yuuri’s chest. He gently teased his nipples before breaking the kiss. Yuuri moaned desperately as Viktor kissed along his jawline before moving to his neck, beginning to kiss, bite and suck. Yuuri moaned, moving his hands from his fiance’s back to his chest, running his nails along them. Viktor moaned against Yuuri’s neck before continuing his work. Viktor moved his hands from detailing Yuuri’s chest to his sides, running his nails along them until he reached his hips. He dug his hands into Yuuri’s hips so hard it was sure to bruise the next morning. Yuuri moaned, running his nails back around to Viktor’s back. He ran his nails down until he reached Viktor’s ass, groping it as the Russian moaned against his neck.

Viktor moved his hands to Yuuri’s inner thighs, gently caressing them before sitting up, taking his mouth off Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri moaned in disappointment as Viktor smirked down at him. “Don’t worry, baby,” he said. “It’s only temporary, and I'll fulfill my promise.” He better, because Yuuri’s cock was already achingly hard and he knew that Viktor’s was, too. Viktor reached over, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and applied some to his fingers before going back to work on Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri moaned again, running his nails up Viktor’s back. A  moment later, a slick finger slowly inserted itself into Yuuri’s ass. He moaned louder, his hips cantering up as the finger thrusted inside him. Yuuri dug his nails harder into Viktor’s shoulders, causing the Russian to moan against his neck. A second finger found it’s way inside Yuuri. The Japanese man rocked his hips again, giving out another louder, more desperate moan as the fingers scissored themselves inside him. Yuuri dug his nails harder into Viktor’s shoulders, moaning at the work his fiance was doing to him. “Viktor, please,” he begged, needing to feel his lover’s cock inside him.

Viktor stopped what he was doing, removing his mouth from Yuuri’s neck and slipping his fingers out of Yuuri’s ass. He moved again, and Yuuri waited expectantly. He didn’t have to wait long as a moment later, Viktor was positioning himself. He didn’t ask if Yuuri was ready because he had to know he was fucking  _ aching  _ for it now. Slowly, Viktor slid his cock inside Yuuri, and Yuuri gave a high-pitched moan as he felt Viktor’s length fully sheathed inside him. It felt like it had been forever since he felt his lover’s cock inside him, and  _ fuck _ , he had missed it.

Slowly, Viktor started thrusting long and hard, moaning about how good Yuuri felt, how good he was being for him. Yuuri wasn’t sure where that was coming from, as Viktor had never spoken like that before, but he was certainly  _ not  _ complaining. Yuuri dug his nails into Viktor’s shoulders before scratching at his back as he rocked his hips into every one of his fiance’s thrusts. Yes, this was home, and as Viktor went to work on his neck, biting at that spot where his neck and shoulder met - the one that Yuuri loved so much - he dug his nails hard into Yuuri’s hips. The Russian moved his lips from Yuuri’s neck, kissing his lips eagerly as he continued thrusting inside him. Yuuri never wanted this to stop, wanting to be here forever with Viktor. He was getting close, though.

Viktor moved one of his hands from Yuuri’s hips, reaching up to wrap his fingers around his cock, giving it a few strokes as he broke the kiss, muttering how perfect he was. As he heard the words coming out of his fiance’s mouth, Yuuri came undone. He called out Viktor’s name as he came long and hard. Viktor wasn’t too far behind him, giving out a low groan as he came deep inside of Yuuri. Leaning down, Viktor kissed him again, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, melting into the kiss. Yes, he was definitely home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri and Viktor cleaned up before getting back into bed, snuggling closely into each other. Viktor’s hand drifted lazily down Yuuri’s back, while Yuuri’s hand was drawing circles on his chest. “Mmm, so you liked me praising you while we were making love?” he glanced down at his fiance. “You certainly seemed to.”

A light blush crossed Yuuri’s face, and he nodded. “Yeah, I did enjoy it,” he said. “I mean, I was a bit surprised at first because you’ve never done that before, but… yes, I liked it a lot.”

Viktor smiled down at him. He was glad that worked out because doing something different without asking Yuuri could have turned out for the worst. “I’m glad,” he said. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first. I should have if I wanted to try something different, but I didn’t plan it. The words just sort of… came out, but that’s why I held off a bit from doing it more. If you like it, I can do that more for you? Praising you while we’re making love?”

Yuuri nodded, looking up at him. “I would like that. If you don’t mind, of course,” he said. “I mean, different isn’t necessarily bad, right? Don’t couples do different things during sex?” A look of uncertainty crossed his face, and the hands on his chest stilled a little bit.

Viktor pressed a light kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Yuuri, I only want to make you happy,  you have to know that,” he said. “I’m willing to do whatever you want. You’ll find I’m not overly picky when it comes to what we do or not do during sex.” That seemed to help his fiance’s anxiety a little bit, though Viktor wondered the source of it was. Was he worried that we weren’t experimenting enough yet? “You know, also, if you ever wanted anything from me, sexually or otherwise, all you have to do is ask. It’s okay to ask me for what you want.”

Yuuri nodded, and the more Viktor spoke, the more at ease he seemed. “Yes, I know, but I’ll remember that,” he said. He paused for a second, looking down at Viktor’s chest, before glancing back up at him. “Are there - I mean - as far as doing different things during sex…”

Viktor nodded, not allowing Yuuri to continue. They had done some different positions, but that was about as far as they had gotten. It was only natural, or so Viktor assumed, that Yuuri would wonder if they were going to get into other, kinkier stuff, later on down the road. “Well, there are other things that we can do, if either of us was inclined. There’s bondage, dominance, sex toys, daddy kink, and lots of other things that we can try if we wanted to,” he explained. Yuuri immediately buried his face into Viktor’s chest, and the Russian tightened his hold on the younger man. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He knew immediately that he had overwhelmed him by mentioning the first things that had come to his mind.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, turning his head so that it was now laying on Viktor’s chest as opposed to buried in it. “I did ask. I just - I don’t think I’m ready to try anything like  _ that  _ yet. I think I might want to, one day, but we haven’t actually been having sex for very long. I’m new to all this, and I’m just… not ready yet.”

Viktor nodded, rubbing Yuuri’s back to reassure him. “Of course, I completely understand,” he said, “and we would never try anything that you didn’t want to. I would never force you, you know that.” His fiance nodded, and it immediately soothed Viktor’s worries. He hadn’t even been seriously suggesting anything - not that he was opposed, either - but scaring Yuuri had not been what he had in mind. He reminded himself that he needed to be careful. He was still learning what was going to set Yuuri’s anxiety off.

Reaching one of his hands up, Viktor lightly cupped Yuuri’s chin so that he was looking up at him. “I hope you know that I am  _ very  _ satisfied with our sex life right now,” he said, and a deep blush crossed Yuuri’s cheeks again. “I would never imply otherwise.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri. “You have been  _ so _  good, baby, to try anything I suggest, and I love for you for that, but I am extremely satisfied with the way things are right now.” Yuuri returned Viktor’s smile before the Russian leaned into him, giving him a slow and lingering kiss on the lips. After that, he released Yuuri’s chin and his fiance snuggled into him.

Viktor knew that this conversation needed to happen, he was just glad it had with minimal bumps in the road. He had scared Yuuri a bit, and he was going to be more careful in the future when this came up again. He didn’t want Yuuri to think that Viktor required them to start doing other things during sex because that was far from the case. It was only natural that Yuuri might have assumed that Viktor wanted to get into other stuff sooner, being the more experienced of the two. He should have anticipated that. He was pretty sure that he had done at least a decent job of quelling Yuuri’s fears at the moment, and he was just going to have to remember to take it one step at a time - and be careful about suggesting anything that they could do when they  _ did  _ get to that point.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri set his homework off to the side. He would be  _ so  _ glad when he was done with school completely. He knew that an education was necessary, you couldn’t skate forever and all that crap. Right now, skating was his life, it was all he wanted to do, and he wanted to be through with school, so he had time to do other things besides school and skating - at the moment, that was his life. He made time for other things, but he was mainly consumed with training during the day and then doing his schoolwork at night. He knew that he should probably do some of his work during his lunch hour, but it also nice to have a break where he didn’t have to worry about it.

For the moment, he was going to forget about it because he wanted to talk to Beka before it got too late over in Kazakhstan, which was three hours ahead. Yakov and Lilia had  _ insisted  _ that he needed to work on his homework first  _ before  _ calling Beka. He knew better than to not work on it at all because last time, they had caught him talking to him when he should have been working on schoolwork and he had gotten yelled at. Stupid… it was  _ his  _ life, and he always got his work done eventually. Honestly, it was because neither of them liked Beka  _ at all _ . They didn’t have to say so. He could tell by the way they talked about him, the looks on their faces whenever he was mentioned; they thought he was a bad influence.

Fuck them. It had all been  _ his  _ idea, the Exhibition. Yes, Beka had stayed up all night with him to help - and telling them  _ that  _ hadn’t been a good idea. As soon as they - and Viktor and the Katsudon, as well - had heard that they stayed up all night together, they had gotten royally pissed off. As if he couldn’t take care of himself! As Beka would ever hurt him. Though they hadn’t known each other that long, he trusted him completely for reasons he couldn’t fully explain. They weren’t giving him a chance at all. The Exhibition had been Yuri's idea, though - Beka had only helped, but they didn’t understand or care and blamed Beka for it.

Yakov had demanded that Yuri go back to his old Exhibition for Russian Nationals, but he had refused. This Exhibition was so  _ him _ , more him than anything else he had ever done. He didn’t feel that way about either of his programs, not even the one Viktor choreographed for him. He wasn’t about to change programs in the middle of the season, not when they were working. Well, his short was working better than his long. It was just… he couldn’t fucking  _ connect  _ to that long program. He had found a way to connect with the short, but… he hadn’t figured out how to do that with his long, and at this point in the season, he didn’t think that was going to happen.

Sighing, he opened up his laptop and opened Skype. He quickly found Otabek’s name, the most recent contact, and clicked on it. According to Skype, he was online, so that was good. It meant that he hadn’t gone to sleep yet. The chat box came up, mostly empty except for links that they had sent each other while they were talking. He clicked the video link and then waited as it was dialed, and then connected. Otabek’s face and shoulders appeared. “Hey, Yura,” he said. Yuri noticed, judging by the bareness of his friend’s shoulders, that he didn’t seem to have a shirt on.

“Hey, Beka,” he said. “I thought you might be going to sleep soon. I would have called sooner, but I had homework to do. I don’t want Yakov and Lilia to yell at me again. Last time they threatened to call my Grandpa.”

Beka nodded. “Yeah, I am going to bed soon,” he said. “I was just working on a few things first.” The Kazakh hesitated a moment before continuing. “Are they still annoyed about your Exhibition?”

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, pulling up his internet browser off to the side of the video chat window. “I don’t give a fuck,” he said, and he heard Beka chuckle. “I don’t care if people don’t like it. Forget them. I do what I want, and besides, it’s just an Exhibition.”

“Speaking of which, have you seen what people are saying?” Beka asked him, and soon after, a link appeared below the video. Yuri clicked on it and up came an article. Another link appeared below that, and he clicked on that as well. The first link was to an article, talking about surprises from the Grand Prix Final Exhibition Gala - Viktor joining his fiance and then Yuri promptly blowing the roof off the place with an “oversexualized” performance. This article was relatively neutral. He had seen others that were less kind and said “a child” shouldn't be performing like that and “why didn’t anyone stop him?”

Seriously? He was fifteen, almost sixteen - not eleven. What glass bubble did those idiots live in? He still thought it was dumb to call it oversexualized. They should have seen what the Katsudon did at the banquet last year if that thought, and then get back to him. It wasn’t as if he paid much attention to the articles anyway, but some had been shared by his fans. Yuri’s Angels, of course, thought it had been awesome and had barely stopped talking and sharing it since. Some of them had shared links with him on the various social media sites about how dumb people were. He had been forced to tell them to stop because he honestly didn’t fucking care what anyone else thought.

The second link was to a figure skating forum, one of the larger ones judging by the looks of it. The link was to a thread titled “Stammi Vicino Duet vs. WTTM.” They were arguing over which was better. Some said both, but for different reasons, since they were vastly different programs - one was romantic and sweet, while the other was fresh and edgy. Some thought his program was inappropriate for his age, but gave him “kudos” for doing something different and breaking the mold. Others were less kind, and he ignored those assholes. Some thought Viktor and the Katsudon’s performance was better because it represented true love and romance, and all that sappy shit.

Yuri scoffed and closed both windows. “Eh, who cares what they say,” he said. “If people have a problem with what I do, then they don’t have to watch. I mean, people are  _ still  _ saying that I shouldn’t be doing something like that.” It was amusing, though, he had to admit, to see how big of a deal people were making it. He hadn’t realized that Beka had been paying attention at all, though. Beka had to have known that he would get a kick out of seeing all the angry and shocked comments.

Otabek just rolled his eyes. “Some people just don’t feel comfortable with it because you were fucking hot,” he said.

Yuri froze. Had Beka just said that, said that he was  _ hot?  _ At least that he had been hot during his Exhibition. He felt a blush cross his face and he glanced away from the screen. He took a moment to gather himself before looking back at the screen and saw a light blush on Beka’s own, much darker cheeks as the Kazakh looked back at the screen. “Oh, you think I was hot?” he said, sounding a lot more braver and confident than he felt at the moment.

“I said so, didn’t I?” he said as if it was no big deal at all. The two of them were silent for a moment before Beka spoke again. “I’m glad you did it again at Russian Nationals.”

“Yakov tried to talk to me out of it, so did Lilia, but fuck them, I don’t care what they think,” he said. “It’s my skating and my career.” He had to take control of it. He could only let people control it for so long. Viktor had always done his own thing, regardless of what other people thought. He had his own music created, aside from some of his Exhibitions, designed his own costumes, and choreographed his own routines. It was about time that Yuri started doing the same.

Beka smirked at him. “Yes, it is,” he agreed.

“I’ll do it again at Europeans and Worlds, too,” he said, “and then next season, you can help me come up with something equally as awesome.” Yuri almost froze after that, because he hadn’t  _ asked  _ Otabek if he  _ wanted  _ to help come up with another program next year. What if he didn’t want to? Then again, why wouldn’t he want to?

Beka’s smirk turned into a smile. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he said. “You just say when and I’ll come up with something for you to use.”

Yuri smiled back at him as Beka looked away from the screen, down to the bed next to him, to where his phone was most likely. A weird feeling came over him, but he squashed it. Beka was allowed to talk to other people, to have other friends. A moment later, when the older teen was presumably done texting whoever it was he was texting, he looked back up at the screen. “Sorry about that,” he said. “Just wanted to get that out of the way.”

“Oh, was it Mila?” Yuri asked. He wondered if the two of them were texting, as he had noticed Mila smiling at her phone sometimes. He hadn’t wanted to ask. It felt weird somehow as if he was infringing on something if he asked if they were talking. It bothered him a little, too, for reasons he couldn’t understand yet. It shouldn’t bother him. Beka could do whatever he wanted. Right?

Beka nodded. “Yeah, it was,” he said. “She was just saying goodnight. We were texting a bit earlier.”

“Oh.” Yuri wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that. He told himself it was normal; it was fine. He liked Mila, most of the time. She was cool, even if she did annoy the crap out of him sometimes. If Otabek wanted to text her, there was nothing wrong with that, right? “Okay.” He sounded like such an idiot. Why the fuck didn’t he know what to say? They never had a problem talking!

Beka just shrugged. “She’s cool,” he said.

Yuri felt confused again and shrugged it off. “It’s a shame you won’t be there at Europeans. Maybe at Worlds, you can join me on the ice again,” he said, changing the subject quickly and ignoring the weird, heavy feeling in his chest before thinking back to his Exhibition at Nationals. At Nationals, he had taken off his own gloves, throwing the first one off before taking the other off with his teeth. It wasn’t the same, though, without Beka. It was something they did  _ together. _

Otabek just smiled at him. “We’ll see each other soon, don’t worry,” he said. “Anyway, I have to go to sleep now. It’s getting late over here. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Yuri nodded as a wave of disappointment washed over him. He wanted to talk to him all night and hated every time they hung up the phone. Stupid fucking time difference… Was that normal? It was a feeling that he was not used to. There seemed to be a lot of that lately. “Sure,” he said, hiding the disappointment from his voice. “Of course. Night, Beka.”

“Goodnight, Yura,” the Kazakh skater said as he ended the call, and the video window closed, leaving only the white chat screen in its place.

~~~~~~~~~~

Otabek shut his computer roughly with a groan. Why in the  _ fuck  _ had he said that? “Because you were hot.” He was such an idiot. Sure, it was true - that ripped tank top with those leather pants that look they were  _ painted  _ on, the way he would slip the jacket off his shoulders. Yes, he had been with Yura when he had bought those clothes. He hadn’t been able to say anything, but yes, they look fine and give him a thumbs up cause… What was he supposed to say? “You looked so good in that; it should be illegal.” Ugh, what the hell was he was going to do? He couldn’t keep saying shit like that, no matter  _ how  _ he felt. For that matter, how  _ did  _ he feel? How did Yuri feel?

Okay, that was a lie - he knew how  _ he  _ felt. He had feelings for Yuri, and lying about that to himself was pointless. He had thought about him for years, thinking about those eyes and how they had glared at him when they were kids. Now, they were not kids. Now, he saw Yuri in those pants, doing that glide across the ice, sticking his finger in his mouth, and… Well, let’s just say he hadn’t fantasized about him before but he sure hell was now. He had to remind himself that Yura was only fifteen, that if he tried something too soon, he might ruin everything. Yura’s friendship meant everything to him, and right now, that was more than enough for him. If something happened later on, well… that would be great. He would let things happen in its own time.

Otabek set his laptop off to the side, and turned on his side, pulling the sheets up over him. He was going to have to stop saying shit like he thought Yuri was hot - even though he did - because despite the fact that Yuri had covered it up rather well, he knew he had shocked him. He didn’t want to scare him or anything or push things farther than they needed to go. Taking his phone, he plugged it into his charger, closing the messaging window with Mila. He had been surprised that Yura had given his friend his number. Did that mean that he didn’t like him the same way, or that he just didn’t realize it yet? He had to hope the latter, but the former was always a possibility.

While Mila was cool, she was not his type. However, she was friends with Yuri. Maybe he could use her to get to know Yuri a bit better because the Russian could be a bit difficult at times. They were friends, though, and he wanted to get to know him better. Besides, he didn’t get the indication yet that she liked him or anything. If he did, he would have set her straight, because he didn’t - and wouldn’t - feel the same way. He didn’t want to hurt her by making her feel like he was leading her on or anything, though.

In the meantime, he would just be patient and get to know Yuri - and stop saying stupid shit while they were talking. At least now he lived alone and didn’t have to worry about his family or his little sisters overhearing anything. That was the last thing he needed. He was about to drift off when he got a phone call from one of his friends. “Arman, what do you want?” he asked as he answered the phone. He just wanted to sleep, and then go to training the next day, hopefully not thinking about Yura took much.

“Ah, sleeping already? Lame,” he said. “Come on, let’s go out! It’s early.”

“Not for me, I have training in the morning, remember?”

“Such a workaholic.”

“Well, someone has to be,” he said, and while it didn’t sound as if he was joking, his friends would know he was.

“Talking to that Yuri again?” Arman teased, and Otabek was glad that they were talking and video chatting because he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“None of your business,” he said. He hated that it was so transparent, that he had talked about Yuri so much that even his friends could tell that something was different. Of course, Beka just said they were friends. That was the truth, and being friends with Yura was more than fine right now - would always be more than fine if that’s how things ended up or didn’t end up. “I have to sleep now and don’t bitch. Please, go bitch to Timur if you have to. I need to sleep. I’ll see you this weekend at the club, okay?” He had a gig at a local club this weekend, and his friends used the excuse to get in cheaper and try and get drinks. They failed, seeing as how they were all his age and the drinking age in Kazakhstan was twenty-one. “Night.”

“Say goodnight to  _ Yura  _ for me,” Arman teased.

“Fuck you,” he said as he ended the call. He turned his face into his pillow and groaned, before deciding he really did need to sleep. Ugh, was he really that obvious, though? He sure as hell hoped not.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri woke up the next morning, wishing that he could just stay here where it was safe and warm. Viktor was currently curled up not next to him but on  _ top  _ of him. One of the silver-haired man’s long legs was draped over him, along with half of his body. It was sweet, but with the blankets and Viktor’s body, it was getting a bit hot, too. However, it was also quite comfortable so he just wanted to stay here for a bit longer until he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He kept his eyes closed, turning his face in towards Viktor. He felt his fiance move a bit, and the face near his own disappeared as most of his fiance’s body that had been on top of him. A moment later, Viktor seemed to be stretching back for something before moving back towards Yuuri. Sighing, Yuuri opened his eyes to see Viktor putting down his phone.

Yuuri blinked before looking over at the smiling face of his fiance. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Viktor said, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Good morning,” he said, snuggling his body in closer to Viktors. “Did you just take a picture of me?” That was when the nickname clicked in his mind, and he looked up at the Russian. “Wait, did you call me Sleeping Beauty?”

“Maybe… and yes, I did. You were sleeping, and you were beautiful, so… Sleeping Beauty. You were so cute.”

A light blush crossed Yuuri’s face, and he smiled up at Viktor before moving his face up just slightly and covering his fiance’s lips with his own. He felt so blessed that he got to wake up every morning with Viktor. Viktor didn’t hesitate before eagerly kissing him back, reaching one hand to Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer. Yuuri was about to melt into the kiss when Viktor pulled back and smiled down at him. The smile didn’t last though, as Viktor’s eyes went straight to his neck. A moment later, his fiance looked down towards his lips. Yuuri smiled at him again. “I was a little rough with you last night,” he said, gently running one finger along Yuuri’s neck.

Oh. When Viktor was biting his neck, it felt so good; he hadn’t thought about it leaving a mark the next morning. The most he had ever done before had been minor things that usually left the next morning, and maybe a couple of bruises on his hips. Looking down, he saw bruises on his hips, too. A light blush crossed the Japanese man’s face. He looked at Viktor’s chest and saw some light scratch marks on there. He knew the ones on Viktor’s back would be a bit deeper. “It’s okay,” he said, and the felt a blush rising to his cheeks. “I like it a little rough.” He reached a ran a hand down Viktor’s chest. “I was a bit rough with you, too.”

Viktor smiled down at him. “It’s okay, I like it a little rough, too,” he said, kissing him again. “We should take care of this, though.” Yuuri was a bit disappointed as his fiance got up, returning later with what they needed to deal with it. Viktor dealt with Yuuri’s bruises and the marks on his neck to make sure that they wouldn’t get infected. “We should have done this last night. The mark on your neck will show,” he said. “Sorry about that. We can cover it up with a band-aid.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened. “I don’t think that’ll help,” he said. “They’ll know what it is. Besides, what’s the point?” He felt a lot less comfortable about this than he sounded, but... He  _ liked  _ the idea of Viktor leaving marks on his body, of him doing the same. They were engaged, so it was only natural that they would go home and make love. If they left marks, well… that was no one’s business. “We’re allowed to do what we want, and it doesn’t matter to anyone else if we like leaving marks.”

Viktor smiled at him. “I’m glad you feel that way,” he said. “I’ll try and be more careful not to leave marks where other people might be able to see, though. The worst one is down here at the base, so your shirt might cover that.” He shrugged his shoulders.  “I'll be more careful, love.”

Yuuri smiled. “Okay,” he said, as Viktor turned around so that Yuuri could deal with the deeper marks on his fiance’s back. All in all, Yuuri would not mind in the least in every morning turned out to be like this - scratches, bites, bruises and all.


End file.
